<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑴𝑨𝑵𝑬𝑨𝑻𝑬𝑹 ( マンイーター ) by R1KUKU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489745">𝑴𝑨𝑵𝑬𝑨𝑻𝑬𝑹 ( マンイーター )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1KUKU/pseuds/R1KUKU'>R1KUKU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Eating out, F/F, Foreplay, Impact Play, Just Sex, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Maneater, Masochism, Public Claiming, Public Masturbation, Sadism, Scissoring, Sex EVERYWHERE, Sex Toys, Tribbing, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, femme fatale reader, gagging, hange smut, hanji smut, just cares about money, pieck smut, reader has no feelings, yelena smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1KUKU/pseuds/R1KUKU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>🗒 ❛ 𝐎𝐍 𝐆𝐎𝐈𝐍𝐆 ༉‧₊˚✧</p><p> - in which one sexual powerful stripper grabs the attention of three deadly females .</p><p> </p><p>Ⓒ -RIKUKU<br/>Ⓒ yelena , pieck and hange  x fem reader<br/>Ⓒ Hajime Isayama, April 7th 2013<br/>Ⓒ 👾</p><p> </p><p>18+ scenes involved with this fanfic</p><p> </p><p>-RIKUKU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hange Zoë/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>359</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. [ intro ]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" i dont do private<br/>
rooms ,let's do it<br/>
right here right now " - yelena </p><p>❝ she's a maneater, make you work hard<br/>
make you spend hard, make you want all of her love ❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"  she running my<br/>
POCKETS dry  " - hange zoe </p><p> </p><p>❝ she's a maneater, make you buy cars<br/>
make you cut cards, make you fall real hard in love ❞</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" she so hard<br/>
to get  " - pieck finger </p><p>❝ make you cut cards, wish you never ever met her at all ❞</p><p> </p><p>in which a femme fatale stripper that earns the nickname maneater from running every man she encountered pockets dry but she stopped playing with men for a while and started playing with 3 individual women</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 001</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[ s/n ] = stage name</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>❝ she's a maneater, make you work hard<br/>
make you spend hard, make you want all of her love ❞</p><p>[ y/n ] was in the backstage room do last minute preparations before her time to take the stage which was in 5 minutes .</p><p>[ y/n ] was seated in the chair infront of the mirror doing last minute makeup fixes before the stage manager came rushing in the room making [ y/n ] coldly shift her gaze to the person who barged in her private back room .</p><p>the backstage manger looked down and quickly apologized for barging in unannounced and told her that her time was soon up and she need to leave her private back stage room to the stage almost immediately then he ran out her room with a heavy sigh .</p><p>' it felt as if she was going to rip my balls off ' </p><p>the man thought in his head running down the hallway heaving for air .</p><p>back to [ y/n ] , she was currently turned back facing the mirror and looking at herself one more time in the mirror before letting out a deep breath and a smirk playing on her lips .</p><p>she got up from her chair making her way to the door of her private backstage room and when she reached the doorknob she twisted it and opened the door .</p><p>the workers and other coworkers in the hallway moved back creating a walkway for [ y/n ] while she walked proudly down the hallway ease dropping on the whispers she heard when walking past .</p><p>' I heard she ran dry that new ceo of the business that cells in medicine pockets ' she heard one of her coworkers say in the ear of another worker .</p><p>[ y/n ] felt amused to see that the spotlight is on her once again and no one else .</p><p>her tour down the hallway ended when she made it near the side of the stage still behind the curtains of the expensive strip club .</p><p>she waited there until the stage announcer announced her which was a second later .</p><p>" now ladies and gentlemen may I introduce to you , [ s/n ] " the announcer roared out .</p><p>once [ y/n ] was announced she started to take small slow steps on the big glass tiled stage until she made it to the front of the stage right infront of her shiny sliver strip pole with her [ s/n ] name printed in diamonds at the bottom of her pole .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>HANJI POV</p><p>driving back from a mission me , yelena and pieck did we were all pretty stressed out since we had to run and chase down some guy just because he didn't give our boss the right amount for some deal payment, then we had to torture him to tell us where all his money was taken place then lastly we had to burn all evidence of the body .</p><p>in the car I was in the driving seat with yelena in the passenger seat and pieck sprawled out in the backseat .</p><p>" where do we plan on going today ? " I asked the two females .</p><p>" home- " yelena started but got cut off by pieck shouting .</p><p>" STRIP CLUB I heard there's a very nice one down the street from here , there was a scandal that supposedly a stripper there made more than 2 big shot ceos pockets completely dry " pieck said making me and yelena mouth open ajar out of shock .</p><p>there was a few minutes of silence until some broke it .</p><p>" that's not possible " yelena said breaking the silence .</p><p>" I guess we'll have to see for our selfs " i said making both females nod there head in unison .</p><p>the drive to the strip club was quiet and only took me 3 solid minutes to get there without my usual speeding .</p><p>I pulled in the driveway to the well lit black and purple neon strip club that had only luxurious cars in the parking lot which was full .</p><p>I sighed and looked for somewhere else to park and decided to just pay for valet to park my car since I couldn't see and parking space for shit .</p><p>" are we going now ?! " pieck asked a bit to excited .</p><p>" calm the fuck down , as you can see were already here "  yelena yelled at pieck while pointing to the strip club infront of that had a heavy amount of security and a spotless red carpet and sparkling clean red carpet poles .</p><p>I remembered one time our boss came here and used some sort of code to enter the place and I remembered the exact code perfectly .</p><p>timeskip</p><p>after a few seconds of skeptical stares from the bouncer he let all three of us in and told up surprisingly were vip meaning we had our own actual front row seats in the most nicest comfortable purple leather chair .</p><p>me , yelena and pieck walked through the crowd filled with men and old sleezers that smelt heavy of cologne and cigarettes .</p><p>I looked around the strip club seeing some people get lap dances from and then my gaze turned to the announcer that was standing on top of balcony on the second floor of the strip club in a tux announcing a stripper to the stage .</p><p>" now ladies and gentlemen may I introduce to you , [ s/n ] " the announcer roared out .</p><p>I look to the side of me to see that pieck is slightly bouncing in her seat and look the other side of me seeing that yelena is watching the stage with intense eyes .</p><p>I watched the stage as a women came out in a [ f/c ] skimpy outfit with some [ f/c ] 10 inch pumps .</p><p>I turned around slightly hearing whispers come from behind me and decided to ease drop a bit letting yelena and pieck watch the stripper make the crowd go wild .</p><p>" she's going to run everyman pockets dry here ! " i heard someone whisper shout while they walked/ran out the club </p><p>' pathetic ' </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[ Y/N ]  POV</p><p>while I was doing the finishing touches to my dance I actually stopped paying attention to myself and turned my gaze to the crowd of men and surprisingly female ?</p><p>I look closer at the three females and smirked at them .</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>' this is going to be fun '</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 002</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m going to try my BEST to make a smut next chapter </p><p>- this book look better on my wattpad, username  ( -RIKUKU )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WHEN MY DANCE WAS DONE i finally walked off the stage to backstage once the lights got dim and my assistant came rushing to the stage to sweep all my money up in a big black plastic bag .</p><p> </p><p>" [ y/n ] you did amazing as usual " [ y/n ] ' boss ' told her backstage .</p><p> </p><p>" she doesn't even follow the fucking rules here and she still keeps this job ! " a female that wanted to her [ y/n ] fired complained .</p><p>this female use to be the top talk of the strip club until [ y/n ] joined the strip club and took all the spotlight and money from this female .</p><p>on the breaking rules part [ y/n ] only broke one tiny little rule that she found not important at all .</p><p>the rule to not get involved in people's daily lives .</p><p>you can say she broke that rule a lot of times for money but they only kept her around because of then money she bring in and the attraction of people she attracts .</p><p>coming back to the real world, [ y/n ] didn't say nothing to the both of them already seeing there very clear motives and walked away to her private room .</p><p>' this is a fucking shithole ' </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> PIECK POV</p><p>when [ y/n ] performance was finished i immediately shot up from my seat and went to grab the nearest person shoulders and rave to them about her performance and that person who was near me was yelena who was seated in a chair right next to me .</p><p>" DID YOU SEE HER PERFORMANCE ?! " I shouted near yelena ear once I realized the club started to go back at being loud once [ y/n ] performance was done .</p><p>' there probably most likely talking/obsessing over her performance ' I said in my head looking around the club at all the men in groups together in the neon purple and black club talking still in their business attire .</p><p>I stopped looking around and put my attention back on yelena who was still staring at the stage .</p><p>I then looked to the side of yelena to see hange still seated in the expensive leather chair still looking at [ y/n ] name embroidered in diamonds stripper pole that stayed in the front of the stage .</p><p>" I GUESS YOU BOTH ARE ALREADY HOOKED ? " I nearly screamed over the other loud voices and the music in the club .</p><p>I see both of them mindlessly nod there head still staring at what they were staring at before .</p><p>I sighed before looking around the club another time <br/>
the club that was filled with men in some sort of business attire started to stop talking entirely and the club instantly went quiet but the sound of music playing never ceased .</p><p>the announcer on the top row started to talk and I payed close attention to what he was saying while hange and yelena just sat there still staring .</p><p>the announcer announced the person and they began walking on the stage to the pole kinda off next to [ y/n ]s pole but it was behind a little .</p><p>they took ahold of the pole but majority of the blob wasn't paying attention to them .</p><p>in fact there were two spotlights .</p><p>one pointing at the person who was performing and another pointing in the middle of a crowd of men circling around one leather chair like a bunch of hungry dogs .</p><p>as curious I was I got up to see what the commotion was all about but when In front of the crowd I couldn't seem to politely get through them so I just harshly pushed them aside but not with too much force to have them fall on the floor .</p><p>the two men I pushed to the side yelled and argued while I canceled there voices out and looked at the scene in front of me .</p><p>it was [ y/n ] giving probably the most richest person in the club tonight a lap dance .</p><p>she looked</p><p>ETHEREAL </p><p>HEAVAN SENT even .</p><p>I was so beautiful like a lovely romantic poem written by the gods .</p><p>the way her hips and body moved near the mans lap was just perfect .</p><p>her hips swayed with the beat of the music and her eyes shut close like she was focusing on the beat of the music to figure which way she should move her hips or what move she should do next .</p><p>when she felt the music was about to die down she quickly but slowly crawled on the mans lap and grinder slightly on his crotch then moved her head near his face so her warm breath can fan it .</p><p>then it was done the men roared all while they all one by one placed 300$ and some even stacks on her lap .</p><p>once she got off the man lap and he presumably gave her about like 4,000 dollars she got up and called over her assistant to collect her money and put in her private room backstage .</p><p>I didn't realize I was still staring at [ y/n ] until she was right in front of me with her face near my ear and breath fanning it .</p><p> </p><p>" I presume you want a lap dance too, hmm ? "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 003</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>smut next chapter I think—</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" I presume you want a lap dance too, hmm ? "</p><p>pieck eyes visibly widened at the assumption and she quickly looked behind her where her friends were to see them STILL had their gazes lay on the pole.</p><p>pieck turned her head around to see [ y/n ] staring at pieck like she was in thought of something looking pieck up and down with the slightest smirk on her face.</p><p>pieck movements stuttered trying to figure out what she should say as a response but came up with nothing, all her brain could think about is how close  [ y/n ] was to her, she can smell the expensive sweet floral fragrance of apple and jasmine that made my use to tense muscles immediately relax in her presence.</p><p>[ y/n ] noticed this fact and smiled lightly before speaking.</p><p>" you still haven't accepted the offer, why is that ? " [ y/n ] asked the female in front of her now raising her soft manicured hand to catch pieck chin in between both her index finger and thumb.</p><p>pieck visibly shuddered at the contact before letting out a shaky breath trying to gather all her thoughts around to speak aloud a regular sentence as a respond without stuttering or just saying incoherent words.</p><p>" oh um, s-sure, should I pay for extra ? for the um lap dance ? "</p><p>pieck asked unsure what to do until [ y/n ] dropped her hand from pieck chin to lift both her hands to grip on pieck shoulders unconsciously pressing her breast against piecks chest making the girl visible gulp.</p><p>" why don't I bring you to my private room ? "</p><p>—</p><p>finally snapping out of their trance, yelena and hange both looked around quickly trying to make out where pieck was in the crowd since they had to head back to their 'headquarters' before the ackerman family got worried.</p><p>" where did pieck go ? " yelena asked hange searching around the club.</p><p>"oh, you looking for ya friend with the messy hair ?" a voice said behind us making me turn around quickly to where the voice was.</p><p>"woah call down, I just wanted to tell you ya little friend went with [ y/s/n ] in her private room, she must be one lucky or important to [ y/s/n ] for her to bring someone in her private room for FREE" the man slurred raising his hands up in defense when yelena reached the the side of her hip and took ahold of some holster when the man approached both her and hange.</p><p>yelena turned to hange who turned to yelena with the same questionable look on their faces.</p><p>how did pieck get to go in a private room with [ y/s/n ] and how for free ? </p><p>they both thought in their heads.</p><p>"where is the private room located ?" hange questioned, the first one to come out of the confused stated as she asked the half drunk man next to her.</p><p>"in the far back of the club on the left, the coldest part of this damn place"</p><p>—</p><p>after [ y/n ] lead me to the back left of the club we both enter a large light gray painted room that was filled with the color sage green, I can see there was a long sage green rectangular cage in the back of room and a shiny silver stripper pole in the middle of the room that was the same like the one me yelena and hange saw but this one had a bigger diamond imprint of her 'name', at the bottom and top of the pole I read 'MANEATER' in bold shiny words curtsy to the diamonds.</p><p>"you can seat right here" she said maneuvering me by my shoulders to the leather seat that was place close to the strip pole.</p><p>usually customers who wanted a private lap dance paid a 1000 every 20 minutes if more then that'll add another 1000 to the cost.</p><p>but for some odd reason [ y/n ] felt generous for the petite women infront of her.</p><p>"you want a lap dance ? up close strip tease ? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or something better "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>